Distraction
by perfectlyflawedx
Summary: Jack is bored on the train. Bit of Jack/Ianto fluff


A/N Everything I've written recently has been pretty angsty, so I thought I'd try writing something a bit fluffier for once :)

Hope you like it!

Jack sighed as he stretched out in his seat and gazed out the window. He hated trains. He should've just snuck away in the SUV when Ianto wasn't looking, though it probably wouldn't have been fair on the team if they had a mission. It still would've been just as boring in the SUV on his own anyway, but at least he could've got to London a little quicker. He'd only been on the train for forty minutes but it felt like hours. It wasn't like he was going anywhere exciting either, the annual meeting with the prime minister was probably his least favorite day of the year.

He sat up and began absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table. He desperately needed a distraction.

The doors nearest him slid open and the refreshments trolley was wheeled through by a young blonde woman. _Wonder if she comes with the refreshments_...Jack thought, eyeing her up and down and smiling to himself. He briefly wondered if he was good looking enough to actually get away with using that chat up line before remembering he probably shouldn't. He was _technically _seeing someone and it was only one day...

Speaking of that someone. He began rooting around in his pocket for his mobile and scrolled though his address book to find Ianto's name. It wasn't really too early to phone him, it _had_ been over half an hour since he last saw him and he was _really_ bored. Besides, Ianto would probably just be down in the archives doing...whatever he did down in the archives.

He pressed call and grinned as he raised the phone to his ear. Ianto didn't sound quite as cheerful as he was but Jack was still pleased to hear his voice.

_"What have you forgotten?"_

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes "well, now that I think about it, looks like I've forgotten you"

_"I'm working, Jack"_

"You're always working, why aren't you here?"

_"We've been over this, Jack. It's only one day"_

"I didn't even get leaving sex"

_"What do you call this morning then?"_

"That was _morning_ sex, leaving sex would've meant us leaving the hub ten minutes earlier to allow time to sneak into the disabled toilet at the station and--"

_"Jack"_ Ianto interrupted sharply _"what do you want?"_

"I'm bored"

Ianto sighed loudly over the receiver and Jack could practically _hear_ the eye roll.

_"Why don't you do some of that paperwork I gave you **specifically **to do on the train?"_

Jack glanced at the papers sat on the table in front of him and frowned "do I really have to?"

_"Yes, Jack"_

"What are you doing?"

_"Don't change the subject"_

"I'm not, I'm interested..."

_"I'm in the archives"_

Jack grinned smugly to himself. He deserved a victory flirt for that one...

"What are you wearing?"

_"That's irrelevant"_

"No it's no....hang on, is it Wednesday?"

_"Yes..."_

"Wednesday as in 'pink shirt Wednesday'?"

_"Afraid so"_

"I'm missing 'pink shirt Wednesday'? Can you wear the pink shirt tomorrow too?"

_"No"_

Jack pouted "Why?"

_"Because some of us still believe in personal hygiene, Jack"_

"You weren't saying that last night when you were doing that thing with your tongue and--"

_"Jack! Lower your voice, you're on a train..."_

Jack smirked and glanced up to find the old lady sat across from him watching him disapprovingly. He offered her a polite smile and a wink before turning to look back out the window.

"How long did you say it would take again?"

_"You've got another two hours to go yet..."_

Jack huffed in annoyance "that's _ages"_

_"Paperwork, Jack"_

"If I do the paper work now can I call you back in half an hour for phone sex?"

_"Not on the train, Jack"_

"I'll go in the toilet..."

_"No, Jack"_

"How about in an hour?"

_"No, Jack"_

"What if I take you out on Friday? Dinners on me"

_"Maybe..."_

"Is that a yes?"

_"I'll think about it"_

"That's a yes then?"

_"Jack--"_

"Excellent, speak to you in an hour then"

_"Jack, wait"_

"Hmm?"

_"I uh, put some coffee in a flask for you...in your bag. Thought you might need it..."_

Jack smiled fondly and reached for his bag. Sure enough there was a full flask of coffee tucked in the side pocket.

"You are something else, Ianto Jones"

_"I do my best. Now go do that paperwork, we've got a date in an hour which I expect you to be on time for"_

"Yes, sir"


End file.
